


Sasha and Leon Domesticity

by Jay Starbeing (thetulpaspet)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: A bunch of one-shots, Leon's such a freakin tease tho, M/M, Not sure for Leon, Post Damnation for sure for Sasha, Will probably turn NSFW later, if post RE6 at least, probably mostly based on tumblr rps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetulpaspet/pseuds/Jay%20Starbeing
Summary: I plan for this to be a bunch of one-shots between Leon and Sasha post Damnation and probably post RE6. They are mostly inspired by rps I have going on between me and a Leon rper on tumblr. (So if you want to see where it came from, let me know. I can link you to one of the blogs.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeonKSpiderKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonKSpiderKitty/gifts).



> Thanks for tuning in, anyone who is reading this~ (Besides the person its gifted to, of course.) This is a gift to a good friend of mine, who got me into this ship in the first place. For some backstory, our hc for post Damnation is that Leon's shooting Sasha didn't work to kill the Plaga in him. In fact, the Plaga is why Sasha can still walk. Leon feels guilty about it and offers to pay Sasha's way to America and let him stay with him. Sasha readily agrees and moves in with him. They eventually end up together, which leaves us with this. Enjoy~

Chapter One:

The walls and Leon

 

The Slav had to admit that life with Leon after they had become a thing was rather...amusing. Well, a mixture of amusing and annoying. The blond was a rather large tease and a prankster, alternatively irritating him and making him dream of the things he could do to the blond. Of course, Sasha got him back for his pranks and teasing. He started walking around more often minus his shirts, or he would start undressing around the man casually, as if it was nothing. Or he would get his pet licker, a cat-sized thing named JD, to bother the man, as he knew he still wasn't fond of the thing. Suffice it to say, the days weren't quiet and Sasha often found himself stuck on whatever book he was reading for far longer than he normally would be.

 

There was only so much the Slav would take, however, as Leon found out one day. Leon had just come inside after having swam in the pool for a bit and had decided that it would be a good idea to _saunter_ past him, his swim trunks hanging dangerously low on his hips and his hair slicked back instead of in his face like it usually was. It was a sight Sasha greatly enjoyed and probably would have done nothing about if not for the fact that Leon had been rather annoyingly coy as of late, coming so close to kissing the man only to practically skip away from him and go back to whatever it was he had been doing before hand without actually kissing him. So Sasha had had enough and had vowed to change that the next time he could.

 

He just didn't think it would be right that moment. As he was walking past the blond, he was stopped and Leon leaned in close, as if he had spotted something concerning on the man's face. He pursed his lips, an action that only brought them closer to the Slav's own, before pulling away with a mischievous look in his eyes and an innocent smile. He apologized and went to brush past the man, as he usually did, before he was grabbed and pushed against the wall. His arms were pinned above his head by the Slav, who practically growled at him before kissing him roughly as their bodies pressed closer. The blond was left wanting, however, when the other man pulled away and walked off, looking satisfied.

 

And so the teasing continued, though more often then naught it ended up with Leon against the nearest wall and Sasha growling at him. Leon couldn't complain, however, as he found it rather hot coming from the Slav. He'd have to try and see how far he could get the man to go next time...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not done writing this but I will say that I can see this is turning a bit..nsfw-ish. XD I usually end up putting themed music on while I write and this was no different. If you really want to know what I was listening to, go look up "What's It Like" By Lissie. Its a deliciously good song to listen to for moments like these.


End file.
